A Change From Jealousy
by Kendra
Summary: Something mysterious happens to Liz. There is M&M and M&L in this story, with maybe a little I&A.


**Title:** A Change From Jealousy  
**Author:** Kendra (Pandi01@yahoo.com) & Mandy (RoswllSpaceAlien@cs.com)  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** Heat Wave, the Balance  
**Category:** M&M, M&L, with some I&A  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, but wish we did. They belong to the WB and everyone else associated with Roswell. We also don't own the Ace of Base song.  
**Synopsis:** What if something happened to Liz?  
**Distribution: **Email me if you don't have any of my fan fics on your site before putting it on your site.   
**Author's Notes:** Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcomed! This is not meant for younger readers! Kendra writes the M&M stuff, while Mandy writes the M&L stuff. The song lyrics are inside this #. Thoughts are inside these * *, followed by who's thinking it.  


****************************************************************************

Liz Parker was stood in the Quad of her High School. Her best friend, Maria DeLuca walked up to her.

"Hey Liz," Maria said. "You don't look too good."

*Yeah,* Liz thought. *I'm just stuck in a blender with Max that's all. That's all I think about and dream about. All he does is say 'that I'm like making it dangerous for everyone' and then leaves me there crying! I miss him so much, especially the feeling I get when he holds me and tells me 'that no matter what happens It's worth it because I'm with you.' Instead he forgets that line and goes on from there.*

*What is up with Liz,* Maria thought with a sigh. *She seems to be off in her own little world. I hate it when Liz gets into her own world because she's like suppose to be the stable one! I'm so not stable. Look at me, I'm babbling in my own head. I just hope I don't have to run into Michael at all today because I just don't know how to act around him. I guess I better get Liz out of her own little world before she gets stuck in there forever.*

Maria waved a hand in front of Liz's face and then said, "Liz? Hello is anyone home? Where are you? Are the lights on but no one is home?"

All of sudden Liz stepped out of her trance. "Oh sorry," Liz said. "I'm just sort of um in a blender."

Maria has a confused look on her face. *A blender,* Maria thought? *What is that suppose to mean? I think Liz has finally gone wacky and here I'm suppose to be the wacky one.*

Liz notices the confused look on Maria's face so she continues. "Well, it's Max."

*Max! Max! Max,* Liz thought. *I care for him so much. He saved my life.*

*Something to do with Max,* Maria thought. *It's always about Max. Man, do I talk about Michael this much? Well, probably not because Michael doesn't want anything to do with me. But, I really don't mind listening to Liz because she's my best friend and I will always be there for her.*

"Oh, so it's sort of guy problems huh? Well, me too," Maria sighed with a distrot look on her face. "That jerk, Michael said something to me like 'no way, no how, and never that we can't be together because it's just too hard.' I just don't get guys. They basically make life hard on us, huh? I mean you try and do everything for them and then you're left wondering."

*Poor Maria,* Liz thought. *I knew Michael would only be trouble for her. I mean all he did was basically use her to make out with. I mean Max is so different.*

"That jerk," Liz replied. "This is miserable. Two complaining girls and two guys who don't give a care."

*That's not really true,* Maria thought. *I think Max actually cares for Liz and I think Michael actually cares for me in his own demented way. He just doesn't want to hurt me and I can totally understand that.*

"Liz, I think Max cares for you except you know he's like the Father of the group and you're the like the Mother. Except, sometimes the Father feels like he's losing control so he forgets about the Mom and only pays attention to his daughters and sons. Am I like making any sense here? Do you get it? I mean because sometimes I blabber on and don't make any sense."

Liz has a bewildered look on her face. *Great! Now, I have totally confused Liz,* Maria thought. *I don't even think I made any sense. Hopefully, it will cheer her up though. I hate to see Liz sad.*

"No, I don't understand but that almost cheered me up," she giggled. "I wonder if they really do care?"

****************************************************************************

"Michael, I don't know what to do. I mean I care about Liz so much but it scares me when I.."Max Evans said.

"What forget to take care of us?" Michael Guerin said interrupting Max.

"No. I don't do that, do I?" Max said.

"Um. Well yeah, you're sort of like our Mom. Always, don't do that. Don't do this. I swear Max are you like sixty years old and in a rocking chair?" Michael replied sarcastically with a crooked grin on his sexy face.

"Michael, just be quiet. I mean Liz means everything to me," Max said quietly.

*I've known this since the first time I saw her. Thats why I risked my life so she will live. I wonder whats up with Michael and Maria,* Max thought.

"So, what's going on with you and Maria?" Max asked.

*Maria,* Michael thought to himself. *I really do care for Maria. Her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes. After I told her 'I would know longer run' when we were in the cave I haven't been able to keep to my promise. I mean I want to be with her but I don't know how to act around her.*

"I don't know Max," Michael sighed.

"I know you care about Maria," Max said. "Everyone can tell that you care for her. Why don't you just show Maria how much you really care for her? What are you afraid of? I know we said 'no attachments' but I think Maria would be good for you."

*Wait did I just say something that should have been intended for me? I think I did. Well, I also know that Michael needs someone to be there for him,*Max thought. *Just like I need Liz.*

"Maybe Max," Michael replied. "I'll try and talk to her if I see her." "Good," Max said.

*And I'll try to talk to Liz,* he thought as a smile appeared on his face.

"I have to be going to class," Michael said with a scowl.

"Class? Michael Guerin actually going to class? That'll be the day," Max laughed.

"Funny, I really am going." Michael said.

Michael started to walk off when Max yelled, "Bye."

"Later," Michael yelled back.

Michael continued to his next period class. He was looking down when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and locked eyes with Maria. He then let his eyes wander over her body.

*My gosh,* Michael thought. *She looks so good today. That outfit fits her perfectly in all the right places. Her lips look so glossy. Stop it!*

*Michael looks so sexy today,* Maria thought. *Is it me or does his hair look even spikier today? He is too hot.*

Maria licked her lips unconsiously. "So, um what's up Michael?" Maria stuttered.

*It's now or never,* Michael thought. *I have to tell her how I feel. I mean Max said 'I should just get back with her and that she was good for me.' And oh my gosh is she good for me.*

"Not much," Michael replied. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

*I wonder what he wants to talk about?* Maria thought *Maybe, he just wants me to tell me to stay away from him again. What ever happened to the 'no more running no matter what' thing he said in the cave?*

"I guess," Maria replied uncertainly.

Michael started to walk off and motioned for Maria to follow him. She obeyed and followed him. He stopped in front of the Eraser Room.

"Of all places we could go to talk you drag me to the Eraser Room," Maria said sarcastically.

"Maria, just get in." Michael complained and he gently pushed Maria inside of the Eraser Room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Michael?" Maria asked. "If you just want to tell me to stay away again don't bother because I already know, okay?"

Michael looked hurt. "That's not at all what I was going to say Maria."

"Then what were you going to say," Maria asked?

He looked her in the eyes and moved his head towards hers and started to kiss her gently on the lips but she quickly pulled away.

"Michael, no!" Maria cried. "I'm not going to be used anymore. Find someone else to kiss. I want more then physical pleasure."

"Maria, I care for you. I want us to have a real relationship. Can you ever forgive me for being a complete jerk?" Michael asked with a pleading tone in his voice.

*There I said it,* Michael thought. *It's out in the open. It's all up to Maria now.*

*Did I just hear him right,* Maria thought. *I can't believe I'm hearing this. I've waited so long for him to say something sweet like that to me.*

"Maria," Michael said.

"I'm shocked beyond words," Maria said quietly.

"You don't feel the same way?" Michael asked sadly.

"No, I do feel the same way Michael!" Maria replied. "You don't know how much what you just said meant to me. I've waited for so long for you to say something as sweet as that. Michael, it meant everything to me."

Maria pulled Michael towards her and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He leaned his head down to her and started to kiss her softly. The kiss soon grew in passion and he let his tongue slid into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of being able to kiss her again. Maria let her tongue play with his tongue. She didn't have a care in the world.

****************************************************************************

Max walked into his house and sat down on the couch. *Liz looked great today,* Max thought. *I want to be together with her so much. I want to feel her near me forever.* He looked up to see that his sister, Isabel Evans is standing right in front of him.

"Thinking about Liz again?" Isabel asked sarcastically.

*That's all he thinks about,* Isabel thought. *I mean look I don't have anyone. I don't even have Alex. Alex is so sweet. Why does Liz get to have everything? I swear I want a guy to look at me the way Max looks at Liz. It's just not fair.*

"Yes," Max replied with a goofy grin.

"You need to get a life Max," Isabel said. "All you do is think about her. I mean don't you do anything else?"

"I do other stuff," Max said.

"Sure, whatever." Isabel replied.

****************************************************************************

Isabel is sitting in her room. She looks at her digital clock that is on her nightstand and it reads 1:09am. *Max should be asleep by now,* Isabel thought. *I want to go into his dream to see what he's thinking. I mean what happened between him and Liz? Why's he like being so damn lovey dovey? I know he told her they couldn't be together for now but he still is totally in love with her.*

Isabel picked up Max's picture and laid her laid back onfingers on it. She her bed and let her mind fill with thoughts of Max. Before she knew it she was in Max's dream.

file://Start Max's Dream\\

Max looked around and then he saw Liz standing in an elegant, strapless purple dress.

"Liz, you look beautiful." Max said as he advanced towards Liz.

Liz smiled a sexy smile at Max. "Max, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Liz, I always will."

"But why?"

"I love you because you're you. You're the most intelligent, ambitious, kindest, adoring, sweetest, sexiest women alive. I would die for you."

"Is that why you saved my life at the Crashdown and risked everyone else's life for me?"

"Yes, because it was you. I risked everything for you."

"I love you Max," Liz said.

She tilted her head up and let her lips push against Max's. They soon become very involved in the kiss. All of sudden Liz pulled away and jerked her hand back and slapped Max across the face.

"What the hell?" Max shrieked.

"You...You," Liz stuttered.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you don't love me."

file://End Max's Dream\\

Isabel jerked upright in her bed and looked at the clock. It now read 2:43. *Wow I've been asleep for over an hour,* Isabel thought. *How can Liz get everything? Not that I want my brother, don't get me wrong. It's just I want a guy to love and care for me the way Max cares for Liz. She has everything. But, I can change that. Why don't I make Liz into a guy to see if Max would still love him/her or if they could figure out who did it.* She laughed. *That would be very interesting and then she can see through a male's perspective.*

She got up out of her bed and grabbed a picture out of her drawer of Liz. She placed her fingers over the picture of Liz and went into deep thought. *Liz be a man,* Isabel thought over and over. She then grabbed her copy of 'Seventeen Magazine' and cut out a picture of a boy from in there. She then pasted Liz's picture together with the picture of the guy from 'Seventeen Magazine.' She then continued to think, *Liz be a man.* Then she lit a candle and burned the picture that she pasted together. The transformation began. *Now you will know Liz,* Isabel thought.

****************************************************************************

Liz stirred in her bed. She started to shake violently and a bright blue color enveloped her body. She was transforming.

****************************************************************************

Liz crawled out of her bed after a strange night. *What happened to me,* Liz thought? * Was that just a dream or what? If it was a dream it sure the hell was weird. I mean I've never even had anything weird like that happen before.* She walked over to the lamp and flipped it on. She walked toward the phone to call Maria about what had happened last night. She picked up the telephone and dialed Maria's number. Maria picked the phone up after a few rings.

"Yeah. Hello?" Maria said groggily.

*Who would be calling at this time,* Maria thought. *A girl has got to have her beauty sleep. Maybe Liz is having some sort of stupid crisis and she needs me. I can't wait to see Michael today at school. He is beyond hot.*

"Maria, it's me." Liz said, but she was soon surprised by the tone of her voice.

*What the hell,* Liz thought? *It's sounds as if I'm some sort of guy. Maybe, I must be coming down with something. But, I feel okay. Oh, I don't know.*

"Who is this?" Maria said. "Is this some sort of stupid crank call because I'm so not in the mood."

*I hate damn crank calls,* Maria thought. *I mean if you have to waste your time doing that then you must have no life.*

"It's me Liz," Liz answered in a deep voice.

"No it's not! I'm sick of crank calls so just shove it," Maria said and then she replaced the phone on the receiver.

Liz just stood there with the phone still in her hand. After a few seconds she returned the phone to it's case because it started to beep, signaling to hang up the phone.

*This is not good,* Liz thought. *If Maria can't recognize my voice, what does that mean?*

Liz walked over to her mirror. She looked into the mirror to see that she was not a she. She was a he. A guy stood in her place. A handsome one except for the fact that it was herself. He had dark brown hair that is cut short. He had good boy looks, a great built and a great smile. He stood over 6'0".

*What the hell,* Liz thought?!? *This can't be! I mean what happened to me? I'm no longer a she I'm a he! What will Max think? What am I going to do? I don't want to be a guy. I want to be Liz Parker not some sort of transformed thing.*

****************************************************************************

Max rolled out of bed and stood up. He pulled his arms above his head and stretched. *Okay I need to do this now or never,* Max thought. He started to walk over to the window but he tripped over something or shall we say someone. It was Michael.

"Hey! Watch your step," Michael snorted.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." Max replied.

Max didn't get an answer back from Michael because he had already fallen asleep. He climbed out the window and started walking to Liz's house. He didn't take the jeep because of his parent's x-ray hearing.

*I wish I could have taken the jeep,* Max thought. *But Mom and Dad hear everything. I mean if they heard the jeep pulling out of the driveway they would for sure come after me. I'm amazed that they don't do anything when they hear Michael come in. But, they like Michael so I assume they really don't care.*

Max started to think of what he was going to say to Liz.

"Um Liz, I know I probably made you mad at me but I love you and I pretty much care about everyone in the group too," Max said to himself, practicing what to say.

*No,* Max thought. * That isn't good enough.*

"Liz, forgive me," Max said aloud.

*Hmm, I like that,* Max thought.

He approached Liz's house and watched as some guy started climbing down from Liz's taress. Max backed up behind a tree and continued to watch the scene unfolding in front of him.

*Oh, no,* Max thought. *She doesn't care for me! She just asked some pathetic jerk to come over for the night as my replacement. What the hell did she do with him? Did she have sex with him? I swear I'm going to kill that asshole.*

Max stopped ranting for a second and took a good look at the guy. *Wait,* Max thought. *Are those girl's pajamas?*

****************************************************************************

Liz walked to Maria's house. *I wonder what she'll think when I show up at her house like this,* Liz thought. *I mean I most look freaky. I'm wearing girls pajama's but I'm in a guy's body. This so sucks. What am I going to do?*

She or from now on he lauged to himself. He knocked on Maria's window. Maria stumbled to the window and opened it.

"Oh, Michael," Maria muttered. "Not tonight." She had kept her eyes have closed. She finally opened them all the way and saw that it wasn't Michael outside of her window. There was some guy that she had never seen before.

"Maria," Liz started to say.

"Awww," Maria shrieked. "What the hell? If you're a robber take whatever you want. Mommy...."

He jumped into her room and grabbed Maria in his arms. He slipped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Maria stop it!" He said. "Your Mom isn't even here. I know that she had a late date with Sheriff Valenti tonight."

*Oh my gosh,* Maria thought. *What does this man want? I mean is he going to rape me? I can't handle this. Where's Michael when I need him?*

"How'd you know that?" Maria asked. "Oh, no! You're one of those FBI freaks!"

"Do I look old enough to be in the FBI?" He asked with a smirk.

"Um, no but still." Maria said. "Why are you here?"

"Maria, it's me Liz," he said.

"No! No, it's not," Maria said. "That's some lame ass excuse."

The man let his grip loosen on Maria and she turned around and faced him.

*What the hell,* Maria thought? *Is this dude wearing girl's pajamas? No way!*

"Nice pajama's," Maria cracked. "My best friend has some just like that. But, you still haven't told me who you are."

"I am her Liz Parker," he said. "I know you're totally in love with Michael and well, I'm supposed to be a girl and totally in love with Max Evans."

"How did you know that? You must be FBI!" Maria shrieked. "I mean you guys follow us and now you sneak into my room at God knows what hour."

"I am Liz Parker," he yelled. "Damn it Maria! Pull yourself together."

"Now, I know you're not Liz because she would never ever say anything like that."

"Maria, it is me. I'm saying things like that because I'm pissed off. If I wasn't Liz how would I know that your Dad left you and your Mom when you were only three. And how would I know that your first crush was that geek Thomas Mitchell? How would I know that you freaked out when I told you about Alien's? Huh, how would?"

*This dude is starting to get freaky,* Maria thought. *Maybe it really is her. I mean she or is it a he knows all this stuff.* Maria looked directly at the man and she found the truth.

"Liz," Maria whispered.

"Yes!" He said. "Finally you believe me."

"How?" Maria asked.

"I don't know how I became like this. I went to bed last night as a female and I woke up like this. I even checked and I have male parts and all. It's going to be so awful if Max sees me like this. My Mom probably won't even let me in my own room! I mean look at me? I'm a fucken guy," he yelled.

"Lizzie, calm down." Maria said. She wrapped her arms around the guy.

"Oh, Maria," Liz said.

"Don't cry Lizzie, everything will be okay. I mean least you're tall now like you've always wanted to be," Maria joked.

"This is not how I wanted to be tall," he replied. "But, how tall do you think I am?"

"Well, I'm 5'4" and I'm pretty short to you. I would estimate maybe 6'3" and not bad looking if you weren't Liz," Maria joked yet again.

"Ha..Ha..." He said and then let go of Maria. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. How about we tell Max that you're Liz's half brother and that we can't keep you at my house or Liz's house because you're a guy or something like that and I'm a girl. If he already saw you that would explain everything." Maria explained.

"That's not a bad idea," he said.

"Yep and think about it you'll get to spend all this time with Max and pretend to be his buddy and all," Maria said.

"Yeah I could do that." He said with a smile but then his smile turned into a frown. "But, do you think being a guy makes me have feelings for girls or is it just a physical transformation?"

"Liz," Maria sighed. "You're still the same person...I think. I mean I think it's just a physical transformation. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

****************************************************************************

The next day Liz went to school with Maria. Liz had snuck into her house after her parent's went to work and took some of her Father's clothes. Liz looked at the clothes she was wearing.

*I sort of look like a geek,* Liz thought. *I mean look at what I'm wearing. If I can get some money or something I got to go and buy me some better clothes. Wait! I have a stash of cash under my bed. So, maybe if Maria and I can sneak over there after school before my parent's get home I can get the cash and then Maria and I can go shopping.*

Maria noticed Max and Michael. "Max, Michael come over here," Maria shouted across the hall.

Max walked over to Liz and Maria. He glared at Liz.

*It's that little creep from Liz's house,* Max thought. *I swear I'm going to get that little creep.*

"So, who's this twit Maria and what are you doing with him?" Michael asked and he couldn't contain the jealousy that poured out of his voice.

*I leave her alone for one minute and she has to go and find all American boy,* Michael thought.

*Just tell them what you planned Maria,* Maria thought. *You can do this girl! Just do it and get it over with!*

"Umm, you guys this is Liz's half brother. He stayed the night at Liz's house yesterday and today Liz has a cold. You know how Liz gets when she has a cold. I mean the girl gets all messed up. So, you see she can't keep him at her house because they don't have any empty rooms. Yeah, that's it. And you see the fact that he's a guy and she's a girl makes it worse. Because like they can't share a room. You know? Anyway, I was wondering if he could stay at your house Max?" Maria babbled. "Oh, yeah and his name is ah...Jaso...No, I mean Justin."

*Geesh Maria,* Justin thought. *Can you babble anymore? Everyone knows when you babble you have something you're hiding!*

"I can talk for myself, Maria." Justin said. "I'm Justin and you guys are?"

"Max," Max said.

"Michael," Michael muttered with a scowl

"Cool! Well, can I stay at your house or what?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Max replied.

*It's better then him staying at Liz's house,* Max thought. *What I saw last night I don't want to see again. Even though they're only half related I still don't trust him. Better to have him near me then near Liz.*

"Are you sure Max?" Michael asked.

*I can't believe Max is actually going to let that guy stay at his house,* Michael thought. *What he won't do for his Liz.*

"Yep. Bring your stuff around 7:00PM," Max said.

"Thanks," Justin replied. "I better be going to class."

"Yeah, me too," Maria said quickly.

Justin and Maria then walked off and started to head toward no class in particular.

****************************************************************************

When Maria and Justin were out of Max and Michael's view they stopped. Maria looked at Justin.

"Li...I mean Justin you can't go to class looking like that! You aren't even enrolled here," Maria said.

"Oh yeah," Justin said. "I didn't think of that."

"Do you want to just ditch this place?" Maria said.

"Yeah, we can go buy me some good clothes for I don't look like a geek." Justin said. "I have some money stored in my room. But, what about tomorrow?"

"You can stay at my house during the day because my Mom should be off trying to sell her alien stuff. Just stay in my room."

"Okay, lets go Maria." Justin said and then he intertwined his arm in Maria's and they walked off to the Maria's little red Jetta.

****************************************************************************

Maria and Justin are in Maria's room. The clock reads 6:30PM.

"Justin, we should start to head over to Max's house." Maria said.

*I wonder if Michael is going to be at Max's,* Maria thought? *I so care for Michael. I love his broody bad boy exterior and even his funky interior.*

"Yeah," Justin said. "I'm so scared Maria. I don't know what to do!"

*What if Max starts to hate me,* Justin thought. *Why did this have to happen?*

"It'll be okay," Maria reassured.

"I hope so."

They both stood up and walked out of Maria's room, down the stairs, out the door and got into her car. They drove in silence over to Max's house.

Once they had arrived at Max's house they got out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door immediately opened and revealed Michael on the other side. Maria sent him her sexiest smile and you could automatically see his eyes light up with desire. Michael moved out of the doorway to allow Maria and Justin to come in.

Maria and Justin walked inside of the house and they saw Max and Isabel on the couch. Isabel looked up and caught Justin's eye and smiled a wicked smile. Max and Isabel stood up and walked over to Justin, Maria and Michael.

"Isabel this is Justin," Max said.

*When Max told me a Liz's half brother Justin was coming over I couldn't believe it,* Isabel thought. *My thing worked! Now, Liz will know what it's like.*

Isabel still eyed Justin. "Hey," Isabel said.

*Why does Isabel keep starring at me,* Liz thought? *I hope she doesn't start to get the hots for me because that is just too gross.*

"Hey," Justin replied.

"So, lets go up to my room or something because I have to do homework." Max said.

*I have to get this guy alone for I can question him about things,* Max thought.

"Sure," Justin replied.

Max started to walk off and Justin soon followed him. But, before Justin left he smiled a weak smile at Maria.

"I have to do my nails," Isabel said and then she too left leaving Michael and Maria alone.

Michael looked at Maria and smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into her car.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Too have some fun," she replied.

*What is Maria up to,* Michael thought? *What if she's going to tell me there is something going on between her and all American boy Justin? No, I can't handle that!*

After driving for a while they pulled up to Maria's house. Michael looked around.

*This is Maria's house,* Michael thought. *Why are we here? Won't her Mom care that I'm here?*

"Why are we at your house?" Michael asked.

"Because I want to have some fun," Maria purred. "Anyway, my Mom is out tonight."

"Oh," Michael replied with a blush.

*Maybe this isn't bad news after all,* Michael thought. *She just wants to have fun.*

"Come on. Let's get out of the car!" Maria said with an overly excited tone in her voice.

*I so want to make out with Michael,* Maria thought. *The last time we got to make out was before that stupid Soap Factory thing and I have waited long enough. It's been how many months? Two...I've gone two whole months without a big make out session. I deserve a treat.*

Michael quickly obeyed her because he didn't want her to get out of the mood. She walked inside her house, then up the stairs and Michael followed her every step of the way. She stopped in front of her room and pushed the door open.

Inside her room you couldn't help but notice the posters, the unmade bed, and the smell of Cyprus Oil. Maria shut her bedroom door and pulled Michael over by her and kissed him lightly on the neck. She soon broke away even though Michael moaned in dislike. She walked to her CD player and grabbed a CD and popped it in. The speakers soon started to play music.

#You can do what you want just seize the day

What you're doing tomorrow's gonna

come your way

Don't you ever consider giving up,

you will find, oooh.#

"What's that? Isn't that a little too upbeat to make out too," Michael asked.

"It's my Ace of Base CD and I'm an upbeat person therefore I like to listen to upbeat music," Maria said.

*My Maria,* Michael thought. *She's always got those witty remark like things to say. God, I want her.*

"Alright but I've never heard of Ace of Base."

"Well, they were around but then they weren't but I love their music."

"Whatever," Michael sighed while he let his eyes roam over Maria's body.

*God she looks good today,* Michael thought. *That blouse and those tight jeans.*

Maria made her way back over to Michael and looked deep into his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips but the passion soon exploded between them. She pushed her body up against his and enjoyed the feel of being so close to him. He let his hands wander the length of her body. He lowered his head and started to kiss her neckline but he begin to go lower because she is wearing a v-neck blouse.

#It's a beautiful life, ooh

It's a beautiful life, ooh

It's a beautiful life, ooh

I just wanna be here beside you

And stay until the break of dawn.#

Michael moved Maria to the bed and they both felt their bodies smash against the bed when they hit it in a tangled heap. He rolled Maria underneath him and started to kiss the top of her breasts. Maria moaned with pleasure. She could feel herself getting flushed and she could feel his excitement as well.

He began to put his hands under her blouse and cupped her breasts which made her moan even more. She couldn't describe the pleasure that was rushing through her body.

"Michael," she cried.

#Take a walk in the park when you feel down

There are so many things there

That's gonna lift you up

See the nature in bloom a laughing child

Such a dream, oooh.#

Michael took that as a sign and he began to unbutton her blouse. She arched up as his touch and he enjoyed the look of desire and lust in her eyes. Soon the top was on the floor and all that was left was Maria in a pair of jeans and a black lace bra. He let his eyes wander over her.

"Maria," Michael sighed. "You're beautiful beyond words."

Maria blushed. She reached out to him and begin to tug his shirt over his head. When she was done she took a look at his bare chest. She was amazed at how sexy he looked. He leaned her back down on the bed and begin to kiss her forehead, then her nose, her lips, her neck, her chest, her stomach, everywhere.

#It's a beautiful life, oooh

I just wanna be here beside you

I just wanna be here beside you

and stay until the break of dawn.#

Maria couldn't help but let out more moans of pleasure as his lips traveled her upper body. His lips seemed to be everywhere and wherever they had been she felt on fire.

#You're looking for somewhere to belong

You're standing all alone

for someone to guide you on your way

Now and forever

It's a beautiful life, oooh.

I just wanna be anybody

We're living in different worlds.#

"Michael, I want you." Maria said quietly while she looked into his eyes.

*Did I hear her right,* Michael thought? *But does she really want her first time to be with me a messed up alien?*

He towered over her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure Maria? Do you really want me to be your first?"

"I could have had sex before," Maria said defensively. "How do you know It'll be my first time?"

"I know you Maria," Michael said with a smirk.

*Michael is so sweet,* Maria thought. *I care. Wait! I love him so much!*

"Yes, I want it to be you Michael." Maria replied.

Before he could hold himself back he begin to unbutton her jeans and the CD continued to play in the background.

#It's a beautiful life

I'm gonna take you to a place I've never been

before oh yeah

It's a beautiful life

I'm gonna take you in my arms and fly away

with you tonight.

It's a beautiful life, oooh.#

****************************************************************************

Michael laid next to Maria in the bed and watched her as she slept. She had her back up against his chest. He enjoyed the feel of her skin against his.

*I wonder what you're dreaming about Miss DeLuca,* Michael thought. *Maybe I should go into your dreams and find out. Last night was extremely wonderful. I never thought I would feel like this. I feel so happy and not alone. I love you, Maria.*

Michael laid his hand on her side and began to close his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep and in her dream.

file://Start Maria's Dream\\

Maria and Justin came close in a hug. She laid her head against him.

*What the hell,* Michael thought? *She can't have feelings for him because she just made love to me! How can she touch him and be close to him? I don't get it.*

"Lizzie," Maria said. "Everything will be okay."

*She's calling that Justin guy Lizzie,* Michael thought? *What does that mean? I mean that guy is sure the hell not Liz.*

"Liz, how'd you turn into a guy?" Maria asked.

*Oh my God,* Michael thought! *That Justin guy is Liz! Wait until I tell Max, he is going to freak! I can't believe this. Why didn't Maria tell me? Well, duh! She didn't tell you because we were too busy doing other things last night.*

"I don't know," He replied. "I just woke up as a man!"

*That is too weird,* Michael thought. *I have got to wake up and tell Max.*

The dream soon started to get dark and faded out.

file://End Maria's Dream\\

Michael suddenly woke up. He propped himself on his elbow and looked over Maria at the digital clock on her nightstand. The clock read 12:34AM. Michael got out of bed as quiet as possible for he wouldn't wake Maria. He grabbed his clothes that are laid out all over the floor and slid them on. He headed towards the window and opened it. The tree outside of the window swayed in the night air. He turned and took one last look at Maria before he left.

*I love you Maria DeLuca,* Michael thought as he jumped out of the window and into the tree.

****************************************************************************

Max and Justin are in Max's room. They just finished their homework. Justin helped Max out a lot with his homework and he was amazed at how smart Justin was. Max stood up off of the floor and stretched.

"What a long study session," Max said. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

*Justin seems normal enough,* Max thought. *I assume he's not after Liz because after all he seems like a really nice guy. But, I don't know there's something about him that just keeps bugging me.*

*So far so good,* Justin thought. *Max is being really nice to me which is weird. I mean here I think he would completely hate me.*

"Oh, okay." Justin said. Max started to take off his shirt.

*Oh my God,* Justin thought. *Max can't undress in front of me! This so can't be happening. I've dreamed of this forever and here I am stuck in some guy's body.*

"What are you doing?" Justin yelled. Isabel came rushing in the room when she heard Justin yell.

"What's going on," Isabel asked?

"I don't know," Max said. "I just started to take off my shirt and Justin here started yelling."

"Whatever," Isabel said and then she turned and retreated back to her room.

"Can I get undressed now?" Max said with an annoyed look on his face. Justin nodded.

Max continued to pull his shirt off the rest of the way; revealing a very toned chest, stomach and arms. He then started to unbutton his jeans and slid them off. Now, Max is just standing there in a pair of black boxers. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out a white muscle shirt and slipped that on. Justin has a look of shock on his face.

*Wow,* Justin thought. *Max looks extremely hot! I mean here I thought this day would never come. But, I mean it has and I'm a damn guy. Max is too hot.*

"What's wrong with you?" Max said. "Aren't you going to undress for bed?"

"I've umm...Never gotten undressed in the same room with a guy before," Justin said.

*Hey it's the truth,* Justin thought. *I've only gotten undressed in the same room with Maria when I was younger.*

"All guys do it," Max said. "I'm amazed you've never done it before because don't you change in gym?"

*Now this guy is being weird,* Max thought. *I mean everyone at sometime has to change in front of the same sex. I mean look at gym class.*

" No. My school is sort of different," Justin said.

Justin slipped out of his jeans and then he began to pull his shirt over his head. He has a *very* well toned body. He is now in just a pair of white briefs.

"So, you're a briefs kind of guy?" Max asked with a smirk. "I myself prefer boxers."

*I am so not having this conversation with Max,* Justin thought.

"Oh," Justin said.

"Let's get some sleep," Max said. "I'll take you to the guest room."

"Okay," Justin said. "Thanks."

Max and Justin headed to the guest room. Max opened the door and ushered for Justin to go in.

"Here you go," Max said. "Later."

Max turned around and left the room

****************************************************************************

Michael continued his long walk to Max's house.

*What am I going to tell Max,* Michael thought? *How do I just come out and say 'Hey Max did you know Justin is really Liz?' Man, this is going to be so hard. Last night with Maria was wonderful. I love her very much and now I can't stop thinking about her.*

Michael stopped walking and noticed he was standing in front of the Evans' household. He walked to the side of the house and found Max's window. He started to pull open the window and then he jumped inside. Max sat up in his bed and looked at his clock which read 1:19AM.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked. "That Justin guy is here and I don't have room for the both of you."

"Max," Michael started.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you."

"And again I ask what?"

"Justin isn't who he appears to be."

"No really?" Max said sarcastically.

"See, I was at Maria's."

"Really?" Max interrupted and put his eyebrow up.

"I'll explain later and I accidentally went into her dream. I found out who Justin really is."

"So, don't leave me hanging?"

"Justin is Liz. She got transformed somehow."

"Yeah right!" Max said.

*I swear Michael has finally lost it,* Max thought. *This is one of his stupid jokes. I wonder what he was doing at Maria's house?*

Micheal gave Max a serious look.

*Come on Max,* Michael thought. *This is so not the time to doubt me.*

"Oh no!" Max yelled, then screamed. From the outside of the house you could see all of the lights come on.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans ran into Max's room with Justin and Isabel close behind.

"What's going on?" Mr. Evans asked when he entered the room. He then saw Michael. "Hello Michael."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Michael said with a smile.

"Nothing is going on Mom," Max said. "I just got startled when Michael came in."

Max looked over at Justin and his eyes looked all over him. His eyes finally stared into Justin's eyes and Justin returned the stare.

*That can't be Liz,* Max thought. *It's a man!*

*Why is Max starring at me like that,* Justin thought? *What if he knows I'm actually me, Liz? What am I going to do? Where is Maria when I need her?*

*I wonder what is up with Max,* Isabel thought? *Maybe he knows Justin is really Liz. Oh my God, then I'm going to be in deep shit! I sort of feel bad for doing that to Liz but she had to learn.*

"Okay," Mrs. Evans said. "We'll be going then. If you need us just call us. Night sweetie."

"Night Mom," Max said. "Night Dad."

"Night," Mr. Evans said. Then Mr. and Mrs. Evans left.

Isabel rushed over to Max's bed and sat down next to him. Justin remained by the door.

"You!" Max pointed at Justin. "You're not a guy! You're Liz."

"Um No?" Justin looked at him to see if he'd believe it.

"Yes you are. That's why you freaked out when I started undressing!" Max replied. Michael started to laugh in the background.

"Hahhahahha! Liz saw you practically naked! Now that's funny!" Michael laughed hysterically. Isabel tried to look like she had nothing to do with the problem.

"Well, I can't stay at my house or Maria's now can I?" Justin said. "Let me stay at your house."

"Fine but you can't see my change again," Max said. "Unless, you're like a girl or something..."

*Yeah, that'd be better because she'd be a girl and undressing too and.....,* Max thought but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Spare me the details , Max." Isabel said. "I don't want to get involved with your love life." She stood up and exited the room.

"Well, shoo!" Michael said to Justin." I have to talk to Max."

"Fine," Justin stood up and walked out of the room.

* I should have left when Max was undressing because now he's really mad at me. This is awful. Oh well, at least now we can like hang out like buddies, I hope. * Liz thought.

Max looked over at Michael. Michael took a seat next to Max on the bed.

*I wonder what happened between Michael and Maria,* Max thought? *I need something, anything to get my mind off of Liz or should I say Justin. Why is this happening and how did it happen?*

"So, Michael what happened between you and Maria?" Max asked curiously.

Michael looked at the ground and blushed ever so slightly.

*I'm going to have to tell Max sooner or later,* Michael thought. *I'll just tell him now. Anyway, there is nothing I have to be ashamed of. Maria and I are were both consenting teenagers and we love each other. I know Maria loves me just like I love her.

"Hello Michael," Max said; interrupting Michael's thoughts "Anyone home in there."

"Sorry," Michael said.

"So," Max urged.

"Maria and I made love," Michael said.

Max's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out.

*Did I just hear him right,* Max thought. *Wow! I never knew they would do something like that.*

"Um," Max said.

"I know we're not suppose to be attached but I couldn't control myself." Michael said. "I love Maria very much."

"Okay," Max said. "Can I have details?"

"Max," Michael sighed. "It's private. It was really good and Maria was incredible."

"And?"

"That's it," Michael said because he wanted to end the topic of conversation.

Max sighed and looked down.

"So," Michael said as he tried changed the subject. "What are we going to do about Li...Justin?"

"I don't know? What can we do?" Max replied. "Maybe Isabel knows something............."

****************************************************************************

Max and Michael stood in Isabel's room, watching her as she stared off into oblivion from where she was seated on her bed.

"Isabel, do you know how Liz became the way she is?" Max asked.

*Liz has to be changed back into a female,* Max thought. *I can't really fall in love with a guy. That's just not something I could do. We just have to find a way to change her back.*

"No," Isabel said. "Why are you asking?"

*Please let that sound innocent,* Isabel thought. *I just wanted to teach Liz a lesson. I don't want my brother and Michael to hate me.*

"Because no human can make a person into a man," Max replied. "Anyway, there are only two people who could have done it to her."

"I didn't do it Max," Michael said. "Why would I care enough to change Liz into a guy?"

"Are you sure it wasn't you Michael?" Isabel asked. "You could have been all jealous or something. Or maybe, you couldn't control your powers."

"I can control my powers," Michael said angrily. "Sometimes."

"I don't know," Max said. "Whoever did it is going to have to come forward sooner or later."

"You're treating us like we're guilty," Isabel said.

"No, I'm not." Max said. "I'm going to go and get some sleep before school starts." Max turned and looked at Michael.

"Are you coming?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Later Is."

"Yeah, bye." Max said.

"Bye," Isabel said.

They walked out of the room. A sigh of relief escaped Isabel's mouth.

*God, I hate lying to Max,* Isabel thought. *I hope this proves that love doesn't last. I did it for his own good. If he ever finds out that I did it, he'll hate me.*

****************************************************************************

Max was seated in a chair at the kitchen table when Justin walked in. Justin sat down next to Max and grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into the bowl that Max had placed on the table for him.

"Hey Max," Justin said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to hang with you for a while, but Michael and Maria ruined that for me." Justin said. "Can we please just hang out, like we used to?"

"Well, I think that's all we can do, anyway, other than me being mad at you." Max said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"You're right," Justin said. "Anyway, how did Michael figure it out about me?"

*If Maria told him I'm so going to kill her,* Justin thought.

"Let's just say that he saw it in her dreams," Max laughed. "Go talk to Maria about the details."

"You mean.." Justin said.

"Yes, go talk to her." Max interrupted.

"It's still early," Justin said. "You guys don't need much sleep do you?"

"Nope, just two or three hours." Max replied.

*Whoa,* Justin thought. *I'd die if I got that little amount of sleep. Lucky them.*

*This is going to be a weird time, with Liz being a guy and all. I hope we don't do something gross. But, it will be cool if we can hang out like buddies and stuff. It must be weird for Liz to be a guy.* Max thought.

****************************************************************************

The next day at lunch, Justin and Maria left the school campus to go grab food at Burger King. After they ordered their food, they walked to a booth and took a seat. Justin started to unwrap his Whopper, as Maria unwrapped her Big King.

"So," Justin said as he took a bite out of the Whopper.

"So, what?" Maria said curiously.

*I hope this isn't about Michael and I,* Maria thought.

Maria started to get nervous. She unconsciously began to fiddle with her french fries.

"Okay, apparently you aren't going to tell me, so I'm going to have to force it out of you. Max and Michael knew about me. Max acted like he knew something about you and Michael." Justin said. "Tell me what it is Maria. Please."

"What?!? Oh, that jerk!" Maria yelled. "I hope he didn't tell Max too much or I'll kill him."

"Calm down Maria," Justin said. "You're making a scene."

"Sorry," Maria sighed. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She picked up her purse and grabbed her small bottle of cyprus oil, then opened it and took a whiff. "I've just been stressed out since last night."

"So, you two really did it?" Justin asked while a smile played at his lips.

"Yes," Maria said.

"And?" Justin said. "Can I have details?"

"Well, it's private, but all I have to say is that it's the most wonderful thing on earth."

Justin looked disappointed. Then he nodded. "So, why are you stressed then?"

"I woke up and Michael wasn't there." Maria said. "How dare he just have sex with me and leave, like I'm some sort of garbage."

"Maria, I think he left to come and tell Max about me."

"Oh."

"Well, what should we talk about?"

"I don't know," Maria said. "But, when I see Michael, I'm going to give him the third degree."

"Well, today Max and I are going to the mall. That's probably the only good thing about being a guy." Justin laughed.

Maria smiled at Justin.

"We should go," Maria said. "We don't want to be late at getting back to school."

"Yeah," Justin said.

They stood up, threw away their trash, and exited Burger King arm in arm.

****************************************************************************

After Maria's last period class she walked to her car. She looked down at the paper that she held in her left hand.

*I hate Biology,* Maria thought. *I can't believe we have to do a stupid project.*

Maria's thoughts were soon interrupted when she collided with something hard in front of her. She looked up and caught Michael's eyes. She didn't know how to respond to him. She was mad that he had left without saying goodbye last night, but understood from Justin's explanation why he had done it.

"So," Michael said. He too couldn't seem to be able to make eye contact with her.

"Hey," Maria said. "Why'd you leave last night?"

"I accidentally went into your dreams and I found out about Liz," Michael said. "I had to tell Max the truth."

"Oh," Maria said. "Where are you headed?"

"Max's house." Michael said. "We have to find a way to turn Liz back into herself."

"Can I come?" Maria asked.

"Sure, but only if you give me a ride."

"Deal."

Michael grabbed Maria's hand and they headed to her Mom's Jetta.

****************************************************************************

Justin jumped out of the jeep when they arrived at Max's house. Isabel hurried off inside the house and Max waited for Justin. They made their way inside and sat down. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell. Max went to answer it and saw Michael and Maria on the other side.

"Hey," Max said.

"Hey," Michael and Maria both replied.

Max moved out of the doorway to let Michael and Maria pass. They walked in and took a seat. Max also sat down.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Michael said. "Remember, I'm not that good at using my powers."

"I don't care what we're going to do," Justin said. "Will someone just figure out how to turn me back into a girl?"

"Max, I didn't do it." Michael said. "Therefore, I can't fix it."

"I wouldn't even know how to do anything like that," Max said. "Let alone fix it."

All eyes turned toward Isabel. Her face began to get red.

"Isabel," Michael said.

"I didn't do it," Isabel shrieked.

"Oh my God," Max said. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the only one that knows their powers inside and out."

"Max," Isabel sighed.

"Did you Isabel?" Max said. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Alright," Isabel cried. "I did it. I'm so sorry." Tears started to flow ever so slightly from Isabel's eyes.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Isabel continued to cry. "I was just jealous. I'm so sorry."

"Change me back," Justin said.

"I'll try," Isabel said. "But, I'll need to be alone to concentrate."

"Okay," Max said. "But, this is not over."

"I know," Isabel said.

Isabel stood up and walked to her bedroom. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She grabbed the pictures she had molded together when she transformed Liz. She placed her fingers over it and thought over and over, 'Liz, be normal.' She then ripped the picture in two.

****************************************************************************

Michael, Maria, and Max watched as a blue light enveloped Justin's body. They all watched as he transformed back into Liz. After about ten seconds the transformation was over. Liz looked at her friends and smiled. She got up off the couch and ran into Max's arms.

"Oh Max," Liz said. "I'm back."

"I know," Max said.

Liz let go of Max and looked at Maria. She ran over to Maria and they hugged.

*It's great to be back,* Liz thought. *I really didn't like being a guy.*

*I'm so glad Liz is back,* Max thought. *Now, I can tell her how I really feel.*

*Liz is back,* Maria thought. *Now, I can really dish all the details to her.*

Maria let go of Liz and smiled. "Well," Maria said.

Isabel walked into the room and all eyes turned to her. "I'm sorry," Isabel cried. "I know I'm a bad person. Please don't hate me."

Max walked over to his sister and pulled her close in a hug. "I understand Is," Max said. "I forgive you."

Liz stared at Isabel. "I forgive you," Liz said. "Just don't do it again."

"Why don't we go get some burgers?" Maria suggested.

"Okay," Michael said.

"I'll come," Isabel said.

"I think I'll stay here," Max said.

"Me too," Liz said.

"Okay," Maria replied.

Maria, Michael and Isabel all headed out the front door, leaving Max and Liz all alone. They took a seat on the couch.

"Liz," Max said. "I'm sorry for causing you pain. I care for you and I want us to be together, but it can't be."

"I know," Liz sighed.

"Can we be friends and move on from there?" Max asked.

"Yes," Liz said.

****************************************************************************

It had been two weeks since Liz returned to her normal self. Maria walked down the aisle at Sav-On Drugs and finally found what she was looking for. She grabbed a box off the shelf and looked at the directions.

*Okay,* Maria thought. * This can't be too hard. A positive means I'm pregnant and a negative means I'm not.*

Maria hadn't had her period since she had made love with Michael. She had started to get nervous and worried. She was walking to the check out with the box in her hand when she ran into Alex.

"Hey Maria," Alex said. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh," Maria said. "Nothing."

"Oh really? Come on, show me. After all, it can't be as bad as when I found out the things about our trio of friends."

"Alex, no." Maria said.

"Maria, you can trust me."

"Fine," Maria said as she shoved the box into Alex's hands.

He looked down at the box and his eyes widened.

"Maria," Alex said. "No way."

"Yes way," Maria said. "I have to go home and take it now."

"I'll come too," Alex said. "I don't want you to be alone when you get the results. Does Michael know?"

"Wait! How do you know it's Michael?"

"Um, well, word gets around."

"Ugh! Okay, come on Alex. We have some testing to do."

Alex and Maria walked to the check out and bought the pregnancy test.

****************************************************************************

The timer on the clock finally rang and Maria knew it was now or never. She walked over to the pregnancy test and saw a positive sign staring her right back in the face. A small sob escaped her lips and she felt Alex walk up to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay," Alex said.

"I hope so," Maria said. "I can't believe this."

"You'll have to tell the others."

"I know, I'll go call them."

****************************************************************************

Maria had called Michael, Max, Isabel and Liz and told them to meet her and Alex at her house. It was 6:00 at night when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw all her friends on the other side.

"Hey," Liz said.

"Hi," Max said.

"Hello," Isabel said.

Michael didn't say anything, but he did send her a sexy smirk. She smiled ever so slightly at them and moved out of the doorway. They all walked inside and took a seat. She continued to stand.

"So, why'd you call us over here?" Liz asked.

*It's now or never,* Maria thought. *Just come out and say it.*

"I'm pregnant," Maria said and all eyes locked on her.

****************************************************************************

The End.

A sequel will probably be coming soon, but only if we get feedback. Thanks!


End file.
